thestalkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 9 Template
and Leanne are in the pool. LEANNE: Hey, CiCi. Did you know that I-- CICI: Oh, fuck sake, shut up, tramp. I'm trying to keep fit here. LEANNE: CiCi... CiCi... CICI: What? LEANNE: Your phone's ringing... CICI: What?! LEANNE: I said, your phone's ringing! CICI: Okay, I heard you the first fucking time. Idiot... gets out of the pool and walks across the patio to where her phone is. She answers it. CICI: Hello. voice is heard. CALUM: Hey, baby. CICI: What do you want? CALUM: Other than you? CICI: *Laughs* Shut up. CALUM: Nah... I was just, uh, wondering... what you were up to, later. CICI: Uh... Well... I was planning on having an early night, with a horror flick, and a hot cup of coffee... CALUM: Oh, right... Okay, don't worry about it. CICI: Okay. Bye, then. CALUM: Bye. walks back to the pool but her phone rings again so she goes back to answer it. CICI: Yeah, Calum, didn't you hear me the first time? MARY: Its not Calum. CICI: Then who the fuck is it? MARY: Your worst nightmare. Remember me, CiCi? CICI: What? Who is this? MARY: You don't remember, do you? CICI: No... MARY: You called me. Remember? From the mirror... CICI: *Laughs* Oh, yeah, Mary. Isn't it? MARY: You got it in one! CICI: *Laughs* Fuck you, stupid bitch, Carmen. I hate you. Never fucking phone me again. puts the phone down and walks back to the pool. LEANNE: Who is that? goes to answer her phone again. CICI: Look... bitch... MARY: No, you look, you little bitch. If you hang up on me again, I'll fucking kill Kate. Who is stuck here with me... CICI: Wait. What? How did you know that, Carmen? You wasn't there. MARY: That's because this isn't Carmen, you little bimbo bitch. Now have you ever seen a pretty girl drown? Well, guess what. Today's the day you do... hangs up the phone and runs along the poolside. CICI: Leanne, Leanne, get out the fucking water! LEANNE: No. Fuck you, for a change. I've had enough of you telling me what to do, so go fuck yourself, you stupid bitch. CICI: No, Leanne, get out the fucking water, I'm serious! LEANNE: No! CICI: Leanne...! LEANNE: Hey, what the fuck...? CiCi, help me! begins to drown. She screams. CICI: No! and CiCi both scream and Leanne dies. CICI: *Cries* Leanne... Leanne... appears at the other side of the pool. CiCi sees her and runs off, screaming. Mary runs after her, into the hall. Scene change: Calum's house. Calum and David are sitting on the sofa when Steve and Helen enter. STEVE: Guys... Guess what. We need your help. CALUM: What? What are you talking about? STEVE: Look. I don't have time to explain, but I really need your help. Come on... HELEN: Please, guys, listen to him. CALUM: What are you doing here? HELEN: Helping... What else? DAVID: Helping to do what? CALUM: Oh, no... This isn't to do with the Kate stuck in the mirror thing, is it? STEVE: Look. I don't have time to explain. Just, come on... HELEN: Look, you guys... If you were real friends to Steve, you would have helped him. CALUM: Okay, whatever. all leave and gather in the hall. STEVE: Where's Ryan? DAVID: He's at home, wasted. I think he's probably gone to bed by now... STEVE: Well. Okay. Where's CiCi? HELEN: And Leanne...? CALUM: They're at the pool. STEVE: Ring her... CALUM: Why? STEVE: Just do it, Calum. phones CiCi in the sitting room. CICI: Hello? CALUM: Hey, CiCi, are you okay? CICI: No, Calum, help me. Leanne is dead and Mary is here. There's nobody left in the building. I'm hiding in the toilets. CALUM: Hey, calm down... CICI: Look, Calum. Don't tell me to fucking calm down. I need your ass here, now, and fucking help me... CALUM: Right. I'll be right there. hangs up and goes back to the hall. STEVE: Well? CALUM: You were right. Shit, we've gotta go help her... all run out of the house. Scene change: The toilets. CiCi comes out of a cubicle and leaves, going into the kitchen. She leaves the kitchen, heading toward the lockers. Category:Templates Category:Webisodes Category:Episodes